


in the shell

by Red_Sally



Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally





	

Когда Мира сбрасывает водолазный комбинезон и треугольник бледной спины матово светится в полутьме, Бато отводит глаза.  
Он в курсе, что там, и разница слишком очевидна: кукольная красота, кукольная анатомия, гладкая совершенно однотонная кожа, ни родинок, ни царапин, ни румянца, ни единого волоска. Руки, ноги, золотое сечение, ничего лишнего, ничего _личного_ , просто оболочка, и надо быть последним мудаком, чтобы воспринимать ее как-то иначе...  
Короче говоря, он знает, этого достаточно. Переодевание в случае с майором - не более чем деловитая смена арсенала, хочешь - смотри, хочешь - нет. Сама Мира, кажется, и вовсе отвыкла от понятия наготы; а может, и раньше была такой, но не помнит об этом.  
И тут у нее тоже ничего своего, думает Бато и пялится на воду через борт катера. Шуршит куртка Миры. Она молчит.  
_Оболочка._  
В памяти Бато один грязный омут выходит из берегов, заливая другой. Временами тело вспоминает, как хрустят в цепком захвате чужие кости. Спящий взгляд прикипает к прицелу. Кровь и пот заливают лицо - и, просыпаясь дома, один в запущенной кровати, он бы должен завидовать Мире. Чистому листу. Пустому дому, в котором, несмотря на ее позывной, не водятся кровавые призраки. Не то что у него...  
Но он ей не завидует. Он не хочет даже мысленно давать имя этому чувству.  
Она оглядывается через плечо, поворачивается, подходит, сутулясь, грузно печатая шаги. Синтетическое тело тяжелее человеческого: Бато, пожалуй, и на руки ее не смог бы взять... И лучше язык себе откусит, чем признается, что хотел бы. О, как он хотел бы хоть раз оказаться рядом, когда ей взбредет в голову нарушить очередной приказ, кинуться в пекло, не дожидаясь подкрепления, точно возомнив себя бессмертной. Внутри искусственной куклы заперто человеческое существо: азартное, противоречивое, жаркое и уязвимое, то, что никому не под силу обуздать, оцифровать, упорядочить, хотя бы, черт возьми, устоять перед ним - и это делает Миру в глазах Бато куда более настоящей, чем многие вокруг из плоти и крови. В поле он ни на секунду не вспоминает о кукле.  
Он встряхивает головой, остро ощущая себя незваным гостем, топчущимся на чужом пороге. Зная, что никогда не постучится, и против всякого здравого смысла надеясь, что его впустят. В это бешеное, горячее, _живое_...  
И отворачивается.


End file.
